


Lumpy and Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [2]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, Slice of Life, Sneezing, Spice, Stuck Sneeze, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy has a stuck sneeze, so he decides to inhale pepper in order to make himself sneeze. But then he starts sneezing.





	

Cuddles and Toothy had come over to Lumpy's house to hang out, and now they were sitting on the couch and talking. Lumpy, however, wasn't really talking, but was instead listening in on his friends' conversation until it was his turn to speak. It was mostly so that they would consider him polite.

At one point, however, he noticed his nose twitching. He couldn't understand why, but he felt a sneeze beginning to build up. He didn't want to sneeze now, but it felt like it was going to be a big one, and he didn't think he could hold it back. He tilted his head slightly backward and his breath began to hitch.

"Ah, ah..." Lumpy brought his right hand up to the end of his snout and prepared to sneeze into it as he took a final breath. "AH..."

However, there was a long pause after this final inhale. Lumpy's breath returned to normal as he opened his eyes and looked confused. He sniffed a few times and briefly rubbed his nose on his hand. This situation had happened to him a few times now, even before Cuddles and Toothy had come over. He turned his head to the side to see Cuddles and Toothy looking at him, both of them looking confused.

"Hey, Lumpy, are you okay?" Toothy asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," said Lumpy. "Except I keep thinking I've gotta sneeze, but then I don't sneeze..."

"Yeah, I've had that happen to me, too," Cuddles said.

"You want us to help you?" Toothy asked.

"No, that's okay. I'll figure out something, I think," Lumpy said.

He got up from the couch he had been sitting on and walked out of the room. Cuddles and Toothy resumed their conversation, but Lumpy didn't get to hear them. Besides, he was too focused on his little problem. While trying to think of a way to make himself sneeze, Lumpy wandered into the kitchen. He didn't think anything in there would help him, but then he saw something on the table. A small, glass container, filled with a black powder, with a silver lid sealing it shut. This was the pepper shaker. Lumpy got an idea.

"I wonder if pepper can make me sneeze..."

He walked over to the table and took the pepper shaker from the table. He looked at it for a few seconds, and then quickly looked around the room to see if anyone was there. If he didn't count himself, no one was in here. Lumpy slowly held the pepper shaker in his hand, moved it towards his snout and started to shake pepper onto his nose. He grew increasingly nervous as he watched the black powder land on his nostrils, while some of it ended up inside of his nostrils. He didn't like the resulting burning sensation, so he had to stop after a few seconds. He then put the pepper shaker back on the table and put his hand over his nose in pain.

Suddenly, he felt his snout twitching and nostrils flaring. The pepper seemed to be working, and he could feel an even bigger sneeze than before coming on. His hand slipped away from his twitching, reddening nose as his eyes closed halfway.

"Ah..." Lumpy tilted his head slightly back, and his nose continued to twitch. He didn't know whether he should hold the sneeze in at first, but then it occurred to him. He wanted to sneeze. That was why he had taken the pepper in the first place. "Ahhh..." He tilted his head farther back. He didn't know which painful feeling was worse: the pepper on his nose or the pepper in his nostrils. He had made up his mind, however. He wasn't going to hold back the sneeze. He was just going to let it go. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH--!" Lumpy threw his hands over his mouth and shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!!" Even though he had his mouth covered, the sneeze was still completely audible. A few seconds later, he removed his hands, but his nose was still twitching. It hadn't had enough. Lumpy prepared to sneeze again, and this time, he didn't cover it. "Ahhh, AAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOoooooooooo! AAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOooooooooooo!"

After he released the double sneeze, Cuddles and Toothy came running into the kitchen. They had heard the sneezes from the living room, and they wanted to know what was going on in here. The first thing they saw, however, was Lumpy in the middle of a sneezing fit.

"Ah, AH... CHOOOOOoooooooooo!" Lumpy again sneezed, and then turned around to see his friends. He couldn't respond, however, until he had released a few more sneezes. Again, he covered his mouth with his hands so that he wouldn't sneeze on his friends. "AHHH-CHOOOoooooooo! Ahhh... CHOOooooooooooo!"

"Oh, my gosh! Lumpy!" Cuddles said. "What happened?!"

"AH..." Lumpy responded, and then turned his head away from Cuddles and Toothy at the last moment. "CHOOoooooooo!" Even after that, Lumpy still needed to sneeze. He put his hands back over his mouth as he tried to speak. It wasn't going to be easy, however, since a final sneeze was building up. "Not... Ahhh... Done... AHHHH..." Lumpy sniffled once, but that sent a small amount of pepper from the air back into his nose. The power of his upcoming sneeze grew significantly. Lumpy turned away from Cuddles and Toothy as he removed his hands from his face and took a couple final breaths. "AHHHH... AAAAAAHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the final sneeze in the fit. It wasn't only extremely loud and powerful, but it practically sounded like he was just screaming "CHOO!" at the top of his lungs. It was otherwise harmless, however; the closest to any damage it did was that the other characters' ears started ringing for a while.

Lumpy started to recover from the sneeze. He panted repeatedly, trying to catch his breath, and turned back to Cuddles and Toothy. He sniffled a couple of times as he rubbed his nose on his right forefinger.

"Wow, bless you. What happened?" Toothy asked.

"Well, uh..." Lumpy, while still rubbing his nose, looked over at the pepper shaker on the table. "I found the pepper."

"You thought it'd make you sneeze, didn't you?" Cuddles asked.

Lumpy nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, Lumpy," Toothy said. "But would you do us a favor and warn us when you're about to sneeze next time?"

"Yeah, sure," Lumpy said as he walked out of the kitchen. A short time afterwards, he went into the bathroom to clean off his hands.

Lumpy had to make sure that he would never use pepper on himself like that again. He was happy to have gotten rid of that one problem regarding his being unable to sneeze, but what he used to solve that problem, especially what it made him do, was just one more moment to watch out for.

**"Wow, Lumpy, that was one of the most idiotic things you've ever done," Meowth said. "You could have at least tickled your nose..."**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't even consider that," Lumpy said. "But I've learned from my mistake. I'll never use that stuff to make myself sneeze again, I promise." He sniffled and rubbed his slightly sore nostrils on his forefinger. "I think my nose is still recovering from the pepper, though."**

**"Yeah. Pepper burns," Meowth said without sympathizing with Lumpy.**


End file.
